


In Love With Judd

by onionrings_andhoneymustard



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Snippets, State of Mind Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onionrings_andhoneymustard/pseuds/onionrings_andhoneymustard
Summary: T.K. is in love with Judd. He states it so matter-of-factly all Carlos can do for a moment is blink at him.Unfinished/incomplete. This idea gradually morphed intoHaving His Cake (and eating it too).Part of theScenes from the Lone Star State Collection
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Scenes from the Lone Star State





	In Love With Judd

T.K. is in love with Judd. He states it so matter-of-factly, standing beside the dining room table with his hands on his hips, that all Carlos can do for a moment is blink at him.

"Judd Ryder?"

"Judd Ryder," T.K. confirms.

"When did this happen?" Carlos wonders, setting the knife he's been holding back on the cutting board. Something tells him he won't be chopping the rest of the bell pepper anytime soon.

"Who knows. One moment we were mere coworkers, the next we were so much more…" T.K. trails off, turning his head to gaze off into the distance.

Carlos has to stop himself from rolling his eyes; the amount of effort it takes almost physically pains him. When T.K. is feeling playful, he has a certain flair for the dramatic. And hyperbole.

"He asked me if I wanted to be trained to be one of the station's certified car seat installer people and I…" he looks back at Carlos, "I said yes. He gave me an information packet."

"Sounds romantic," Carlos says flatly. "When's the wedding?"

Waving a hand dismissively, T.K. heads for the sink. "I'm already dating you," he says, as he fills a glass with water and downs it in one go. "So my love will remain unrequited. I’ll have to keep it to myself.”

“Keep it to yourself? Well, you’re doing a great job at that.”

T.K. shoots him a grin, unbothered by the sarcasm heavily coating his words. “Thanks. Now, what can I do to help with dinner?”

\-----

It’s two weeks later—on a Thursday night—that the stars align and they’re all at the bar at the same time. Judd is leaning against a hightop table, nursing a beer while Grace moves alongside Michelle on the dance floor.

Carlos walks over to the table and opens with, “My boyfriend is in love with you.”

Judd glances at him and snorts. “Nice try.”

“I’m serious. He told me himself.”

“T.K. Strand is not in love with me.” 

"T.K. Strand is _definitely_ in love with you," Marjan interjects, leaning in from her table.


End file.
